Numerous types of inspection techniques have been employed to test the quality of tubular goods before they are put to use. Such types of tests have included ultrasonic inspection, eddy current inspection, and other types of inspection. One such machine for ultrasonic inspection is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,747. This machine illustrates movement of the piece through a collar to obtain the readings on pipe quality. Yet other machines involve moving the piece through a sensor to determine its quality via ultrasonic testing. Typical of these machines are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,419. Yet other types of machines detect flaws on the inner surface of a pipe using magnetic fields. This type of machine employs movable exciting magnets and a corresponding detector assembly to inspect the pipe. This type of machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,548.
Other machines employ eddy current techniques of non-destructive inspection. Such machines have moving probes that inspect the inner and outer surfaces of the pipe. This type of machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,605.
Machines have been developed to inspect threads at ends of pipes. These machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,205 and 4,503,393.
Mechanical manipulation tables for pieces to be inspected by eddy current: techniques have been developed by the General Electric Company. These manipulators move a piece in three dimensions to bring it in contact with a sensor.